Change Your Ways Miroku!
by MissModernTrekkie
Summary: Sango loves Miroku but she won't tolerate his bad habits. When suddenly a young woman they meet recognizes Miroku, Sango grows suspicious. Who is she and why are the townspeople so hostile? Please review!
1. Who is she!

"Miroku, you jerk, I never want to see your pervy self again. Oh my gosh just get away from me!" Sango shouted loudly as she stormed ahead of the rest of the party, stopping only to give the everything-but-a-monk a hard slap across the face. As he massaged his reddened cheek Kagome scolded him for once again attempting to grab Sango's ass.

"Miroku how can you be so insensitive, and just when she was starting to like you. Uhh, you make me sick." Inuyasha chimed in. "Seriously how many times does she have to hit you before you get the point?"

Miroku shrugged sheepishly. "I, well, I just couldn't help myself around such a fine woman." Sango stopped short and faced him with eyes full of anger.

"I don't believe you, you're worse than Inuyasha!" Inuyasha and Kagome rose, "Hey wait a minute!" they shouted in unison.

Sango began to cry, "I'll never forgive you, you, UHH!"

Kagome shot a dirty look at Miroku and caught up to Sango. When she was clearly out of ear shot Miroku and Inuyasha looked to each other. "Yes she will," they agreed together.

Sango had known Miroku and his ways for the duration of their travels and everyone knew that they had fallen into a sort of predictable routine.

"We talk, I get comfortable, and I feel like we have a meaningful relationship. Then he does something awful like grope my backside and I feel horrible, like I'm worth nothing in his eyes. And then, I don't understand why but I forgive him again and the cycle starts all over. There's no end." Sango thought to herself miserably.

Yet, she had not been truthful. She could shout forever her hatred for Miroku, but in her heart she knew it to be a lie.

"I forgive him because I love him, I really do, and some times he does something so absolutely perfect that I can't help but forget about his bad qualities. I just can't stand it when he acts so, so stupid! Why can't he just always be a gentleman and control his unmanageable habits?" Kagome who seemed to know what Sango was thinking offered comfort.

"You really shouldn't take him so seriously. Honestly he's harmless, a little crude, but harmless. I don't think he can help himself, and he does love you, for sure he does. He's just not sure how to show it." Sango smiled rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know it's just, I can't stand it when he acts like that, like such a perv."

Kagome nodded "um hm, I totally understand." Sango appeared to Kagome that she was satisfied though doubt lingered in her thoughts.

"And yet she doesn't. Inuyasha is arrogant sometimes, but he doesn't make it a habit to grab her ass." Out loud she mentioned to herself, "I guess I just need to accept him for who he is." Kagome chuckled, "There you go."

An earsplitting wail sounded ahead, causing the girls to jerk their heads upwards.

"Hey what's going on here?" Sango saw the outline of a young woman and a demon.

"I think that girl is in trouble." Inuyasha and Miroku caught up, Inuyasha pulling his Tessaiga. "What's the problem here?" Kagome closed her eyes.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard." Inuyasha advanced.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's kill the demon and get this over with." Sango stopped him. "No let me handle this one, I could use an outlet right about now."

She threw the Hiraikotsu with a frightening fierceness, and accuracy. The demon ahead screamed in agony as the weapon sliced through its middle. Kagome who reached the scene first reached for a precious jewel shard found at the neck. She looked to the girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked the victim of the attack who remained kneeling out of fear. She was met with the face of a gorgeous young girl with long wavy black hair.

"It's gone?" She stood up looking around cautiously, 'IT'S GONE! No longer will it terrorize our peaceful village! This calls for a celebration, a feast at my home! But, who to thank for this most gracious act?" She turned to the group with the most enthusiastic welcome. "Heroes all of you, you are certainly welcome at our residence. Oh please accept, please, please, PUH-LEASE!"

Everybody blinked at her spirit. Finally Kagome managed to respond.

"Er, okay, sure we could use the rest. Um, oh yeah, introductions. I'm Kagome, to my left is my half-demon friend Inuyasha, to my right is Sango the Demon Slayer, she killed your demon by the way, somewhere around here is Shippo and Kirara, and behind me is the monk…" "OH MY GOSH, Miroku is that you?" the girl interrupted. Kagome stood astonished along with her companions that this girl knew Miroku. Sango watched as the girl approached him.

"She knows him, SHE KNOWS HIM?" She thought to herself. The girl began to laugh.

"It is you, it really is then?" Miroku nodded silently. "Well aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

Miroku mumbled before finally saying, "This woman is an old friend of mine, Emerii."

Sango noticed paleness in his cheeks. "Ah ha, perhaps one of his past girl toys come back to haunt him. Serves him right, wait, what?" She watched as Emerii brought her hands to her mouth.

"Oh Dear, you know my sister will want to see you?" Miroku nodded again remaining silent. She hugged him before turning to the others clasping her hands together.

"If you all would please follow me, friends of Miroku may stay as long as they wish?"

Miroku followed without a word and making no effort in protest. Inuyasha trudged on cursing over the delay and Kagome hung back with Sango who stood in a state of awe. Sango whispered to her friend, "What the hell just happened here?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon. Perhaps that girl, Emerii, is a friend of the family."

She smiled assuringly but Sango did not return the smile.

"Knowing Miroku I'm doubtful." They walked together heavy with an unexplainable gloom.


	2. Change your ways!

It was a Charming little town, A place where everyone knew everyone and news spread quickly. As the party passed various farmers and members of the community gave thanks and their respect.

"Really it was Sango's doing, we are all so lucky to have her," Kagome replied to an older man who began to bow animatedly. Sango blushed though she had more important things on her mind. Where everyone else had been accepted and welcomed in with open arms, even Inuyasha who stood scowling with his arms crossed, not a word had been mentioned to Miroku.

"In fact," she thought to herself, "It's almost as if he had been shunned."

He had been completely ignored my all with the exception of Emerii who gazed from time to time. Finally they reached a small house surrounded by a beautiful garden. Emerii shouted from the gate, "Hana-Kimi you'll never guess whom I've met today." Sango watched as Miroku gave a slight tremble. A girl who appeared a few years older, though bearing similar facial features stepped from behind a rose bush.

"Sister what are you talking about, you say you met-," she didn't finish. "Miroku, oh my, what are you doing here, I mean how are you doing?" She fell into his arms, "I missed you." Miroku stroked her hair gently.

"Hey, Hana, I missed you too, how have you been." Sango couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "What do I care, she can have the letch."

The older sister stepped backwards. "You don't look any different, older and more handsome of course." Sango sneezed suddenly in a peculiar, loud way.

"Please excuse me, it's just your flowers are overwhelmingly aromic." Hana clasped her shoulder gently.

"No worries dear, we'll just step inside the house." Resentfully Sango allowed herself to be led into a sort of living room, decorated as tastefully as the sisters' garden.

"OWWW, hey watch it!" Inuyasha yelled as Emerii pulled at his ears.

"Oh my gosh, these are so cute, are you absolutely sure they're real." Kagome attempted frantically to stop her. "No, I mean, yes they are real, please don't grab them like that."

Emerii let go and Inuyasha began to curse her.

"Dammit, I am living you know, how would you like it if I tugged at your hair like that?" Emerii screamed as Inuyasha reached for a lock of her hair, causing Kagome to yell "SIT BOY," and immediately after causing Inuyasha to yelp in pain as he hit the floor. Hana entered with a tray of tea and began to serve the guests. Kagome smiled warmly.

"You both are so kind." Hana chuckled as she poured the tea into the delicate china.

"It's the least we can do for friends of dear Miroku." Kagome began.

"So how do you-," "Miroku has done a great deed for my sister Hana." Emerii interrupted, "You could say he's like a brother to me." Realizing the significance of her last statement Emerii chose to say nothing more. Kagome pressed for details.

"Well, what do you mean by that?" Emerii glanced at Miroku, but no one with the exception of Sango seemed to notice the slight shake of the head he gave in response.

"What is he hiding?" Sango thought to herself. Hana replied for her sister who seemed at a loss for words, "I think what she's trying to say is that we were quite inseparable as children." Satisfied Kagome turned on Miroku.

"What about you, you've been pretty quiet, is there something the matter with you?" Miroku seemed to awake from a daze, "Oh me, no, um, I'm just a little tired that's all. Would you mind if I stepped outside awhile, I'm feeling a bit peckish."

Kagome shook her head, "Well no, just be careful okay?" Miroku nodded standing up. Hana also stood. "Ill go with you, just in case." Together they left out the backdoor, neither looking like they really needed the air. Sango stared after the pair in shock.

"I don't believe him, luring yet another girl into one of his perverted traps. I'll have to follow him, and stop him in the act. But how to leave unnoticed?"

Sango found escape to be a non-problem as Emerii discovered the Ramen Noodles in Kagome's pack. "Wow how do these work?"

She slipped discretely out the back and called for her beloved cat Demon.

"Kirara I need your help." The peculiar kitten bounded playfully to her side before transforming to her full size.

"We need to find Miroku, but we have to be really quiet okay?"

Kirara gestured that she understood and allowed Sango to climb her back before flying off into the sky. After a few minutes of air suspension Kirara gave a low growl, indicating that she had found Miroku and Hana's scent.

"Great job Kirara, thank you, can you let me down a little ways away." She lowered and Sango eased off, careful not to make any loud noises.

"Now go back to the others and get some rest okay?" Kirara purred rubbing playfully against Sango before flying away. Sango crawled through the brush.

"Okay, now to find them, and, oh, I think I hear their voices. She peered through the tall weeds and caught glimpse of the apparent couple. She heard Hana utter a giggle and felt even worse.

"Oh, I guess I really am a girl toy to him." Miroku began the conversation.

"Yep, do you remember how much trouble we got in over that? Oh but it was fun, good times, good times. So you have been doing well, you're glad we made the decision that we did?" Hana beamed before softly replying. "I have you to thank for it all."

Miroku chuckled, "Well it came with a price. You should have seen the bitterness the townspeople showed me today." Hana smirked mischievously.

"Hey whatever, they'll get over it." Her face loosened and she grabbed the hand that held the wind tunnel. "I've been so worried, I thought I'd never see you again. I mean, your father was so young when, well you know." Miroku looked to the ground.

"Well it's funny how chance works. I was so fortunate to meet Inuyasha and his companions. We really are on the fast track to Naraku now and this is why... I can't stay long. I'm going to beat this thing before it beats me, or I'll die trying." Hana sighed.

"Yes Miroku I pray that you succeed in your mission," she smirked suddenly, "Of course I notice you have other reasons for hanging around Inuyasha's party." Miroku blushed.

"Uh, I don't what you mean, please enlighten me." She gave him a playful push.

"Oh come on you know what I'm taking about. That woman I believe by the name of Sango, you're in love with her aren't you?" "OWWWWW!" Sango slammed her hand to the ground so fast she failed to notice the thorn covered vine below. She bit her lip.

"Shit did they hear me?" Miroku and Hana looked around but apparently deciding it was nothing continued the conversation. "So do you?"

Miroku blushed even more, "How exactly did you know anyhow?"

Sango stopped breathing. "Wait, are they not here as lovers, I don't understand." She thought to herself in shock. "He loves… _me_?" Hana smiled.

"It was quite obvious, the way you glanced to make sure she was okay, the way she glared at me every time I touched you." Sango blushed.

"Okay, maybe I was being a little bitter. _Could I have been anymore obvious_?"

Miroku chuckled, "I know, well she probably thought we were, well you know, I mean my records aren't exactly clean." Hana beamed.

"Oh Miroku you haven't changed a bit," her face grew slightly more serious, "but if you really love her you ought to show it and give her the commitment she deserves."

"I know, I know, it's just that I act like such a flirt around her. I want to let dear Sango know she's the most perfect woman I've ever met, but I always end up hurting her."

Hana stepped forward, "then what the hell are you doing wasting the time out here with me for. If she's as wonderful as you say she is then you mustn't let her go." She looked up into his eyes. "I love you Miroku, and I'm so glad you're safe. You gave me my chance, now it's my turn to tell you to be true to your heart, okay?" Miroku chuckled.

"Alright Hana." He pulled her in to kiss her softly but swiftly. She smiled serenely.

"I better get back to see what hell is rising between my sister and that friend of yours. You know how she can be; sometimes I wonder where all her charisma comes from."

"Yeah, and with Inuyasha there to fuel the fire something is bound to happen."

After a quick laugh Hana turned to the path back to the house, "I'll see you later."

Sango could not help the tears now streaming down her face. She did not know what to feel, she didn't know how to interpret what she had see, "I feel so stupid sitting here."

A sudden crashing of leaves startled her but did not prepare her for what she saw next. Miroku stared down beaming comfortingly.

"Please don't cry Sango, I hate to see you sad." He offered his hand and pulled her to her feet and into the clearing. Sango shook her head and sat down on a nearby rock.

"I need to sit." Miroku sat down next to her. "I take it you followed me out here." Sango, eyes brimming with tears looked him in the eye. "How did you know I was here?" Miroku chuckled. "Because I heard your pain," he picked up her hand, bloody where the thorns had struck, "and I would know your cry anywhere. Are you okay?"

Sango shook her head. "Yes, well no, no I'm not. Listen Miroku, I came out here because I wanted to learn the truth, and I still don't have my answers. Who are those sisters, how do they know you, is Hana another one of your past one night stands?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "No Sango you have to believe be. Hana is and old friend of mine, she was my best and closest friend."

Sango was all out bawling and he patted her shoulder gently. "Don't cry, uh, please listen and then you'll feel better. I think you've got it all wrong Sango, you have to understand that Hana, well I did her a favor by helping her escape a marriage her heart wasn't into."

"Oh really," Sango spoke through bouts of tears, "What did you do steal her away from some poor guy." Miroku shook his head and softened his voice.

"No Sango, I helped her escape a marriage to me." Sango's cries turned to disbelief.

"You, turn down a girl like Hana, yeah right?" Miroku maintained his gentle demeanor but defended himself out of dignity.

"You just have to believe me, yes we were arranged to be married by our families, and I was fine to accept it, but Hana confided in me her feelings of siblinghood and her unfortunate disdain for a marriage band. She knew her heart to belong to another and Sango if you can believe it I felt the same way. The night before the wedding she was ready to accept me as her groom but I couldn't do it to her. I loved her as much as she loved me, and I wanted her to have the chance to find a man she could choose. So I told her if it was what she truly wanted I would leave the town inconspicuously and hence I fled, leaving the whole matter behind. The townspeople if you no doubt noticed weren't exactly friendly to me. They think I betrayed her. The only person without now including you that we ever told this secret to is Emerii, but don't you see the townspeople are wrong. I would never hurt her, I left for her. Please believe me Sango."

She looked deep into his heart and couldn't help but know he wasn't lying. Somewhere between a laugh and a cry she spoke, "I believe you; it's just hard to imagine you letting a girl as beautiful as Hana go." Miroku slung his arm around her shoulder and to miserable to care Sango made no attempt to shake him off.

"Hey give me some credit wouldj'ya. I wouldn't force a girl to do something she doesn't want to do. And you know something, I later found I made the right decision."

Sango sniffed turning away. "Yeah you're still free to be a perv without complications."

Miroku shook his head, "Sango I knew I made the right choice when I met you." Her head jerked back in his direction and he continued, "Yes I know, I know it's hard to prove it because I've given you so many reasons not to believe me. It's just I was acting like a jerk because I don't know how to be around you. You're different from other women, and I can't explain it but I've never felt like I do around you. Look, I think it's real love, the kind that lasts, and maybe I'm wrong but I think you feel it too."

"That's ridiculous." She looked away to hide her face. Miroku cupped her hand.

"I know it is, but you do don't you?" Sango betrayed herself with the blush faintly appearing in her cheeks. She sighed.

"Alright maybe I do, and you don't act like a jerk. Look at Inuyasha's behavior, that's acting like a jerk." A faint smirk appeared in both their faces, but Sango's smile did not last as she still had things to say. "But seriously, I do think you're very rude to me and I can't trust you for anything. I'm not going to put up with being second, and I hate it when you treat me like a piece of ass. It makes me feel awful. And I hate it when you flirt with other girls. It drives me crazy. I won't tolerate it, and if you want me you're going to have to change your ways. Do you understand me?" Miroku smiled.

"Sango if it means I can be with you, I'll make a sincere attempt to try, I'll prove it to you somehow. I won't be perfect at first, but I sure am going to try. Is that good enough for now?" Sango took a second to think before finally wiping away a stray tear and smiling.

"Okay, I can accept that." Offering his hand he helped her to her feet and they walked arm in arm back to Emerii and Hana's house. Miroku spoke as softly as the night sky.

"Listen, if it's not too much to ask, after we defeat Naraku, will you bear my child."

Having known him for too long Sango was unable to get upset.

"Miroku, if you end up marrying me and we get our lives set up, I will bear your child."

He beamed, "Really you mean it, even a few, say ten or twenty?"

"Oh Miroku what am I going to do with you?" Sango thought to herself.

After a night filled with stories of Hana and Miroku's childhood the gang prepared their departure to continue their journey to Naraku.

"Okay people, we've got a lot of ground to cover, do you think we could pick up the pace a bit?" Kagome scowled at him, "Inuyasha that's no way to thank these girls for their hospitality." He walked up the path a little. Mutinously smirking Kagome sat him.

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Emerii laughed with Kagome. "I've got to get me one of those!"

Further away, Sango and Hana chatted happily as Sango had taken a great liking to Miroku's old friend. Hana stopped, her arm slung friendly across Sango's shoulder.

"You keep safe okay? I hope with all my heart that you rescue your little brother from that evil Naraku, he sounds precious. And please, watch after Miroku. He's like a little brother to me." Her eyes darted cautiously to Sango and she added, "A-bro-ther-thing, and nothing more." Sango hugged Hana.

"Don't worry I get it, you don't have to say anymore." Emerii joined her sister's side.

"Bye everyone, come back anytime, it's not like we're going anywhere soon."

Kagome laughed, "I'm sure we'll meet again."

The group walked silently not daring to mention the events of the night before. At last, a great distance away, Hana's voice crossed the distance breaking the silence.

"Dammit Miroku you better invite me to your wedding." Kagome looked to Miroku and Sango taking note of the ever revealing blush in their cheeks.

"What exactly does she mean by that hmm?" Sango looked away to hide her face.

"I don't know what she means do you Miroku." He shook his head innocently.

"Nope, can't imagine why she'd say a thing like that."

With their eyes they shared a mutual sort of understanding and with their smiles they appeared as if they knew a funny little secret. Kagome chose to leave things be for the moment and pursued Inuyasha who had drifted considerably farther away.

"Hey Inuyasha come back here, wait for me!"

Sango stayed behind with Miroku comfortably close. "So Miroku, did you really mean everything you said? Are you going to, you know, stick with just me and not bother with anymore women?" His eyes shifted to the sky, to the ground, and finally back to the trail.

"Of course I did, I made a promise didn't I?"

He smiled awkwardly letting his hand travel discretely in the direction of her backside. Without looking she hit him sharply with her Hiraikotsu.

"Hey I didn't even do anything!" He complained massaging the bruise forming along his hairline. Sango tossed back her hair striding forward defiantly.

"Oh come on Miroku don't even think about lying to me. You and I both know you were thinking about it." Smiling he halted benignly shutting his eyes.

"You know me too well Sango. Way too well."


End file.
